Ink
by rosiewitch24
Summary: Jesse's lady is acting funny.  See what happens.


_Had to write this one, it kept bugging me while I tried to sleep. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Don't own anyone but Rain, but i really wouldn't mind borrowing Jesse!_

Ink

Jesse slowed, acting casual as he opened the door. He wanted her to think he was just stopping in. She'd be super pissed if she knew Shannon had called him to tell him she was getting inked today. He loved watching her getting worked on.

"Hey Jesse, what's up man?" Shannon said, grinning at him.

"Same old same old Shan. You up for lunch?" Jesse asked, grinning back. He could see her, already on Crash's table, shirt off, lying on her side. She was facing away from him, so he gave Shan a grateful look.

"Quit wiggling brat," Crash said, "You're gonna fall off the table."

"Quit tickling and I will. Damn Crash, you're gonna take the skin off," she complained.

Crash finished shaving her ribs, spraying her with green soap and rubbing it around. She wiggled again as he wiped it off. "Ain't gonna tickle in a few minutes," he said, grinning at her.

"Yeah, I know," she rolled her eyes as she heard Jesse's voice. "Fuck, what he is doing here?" she muttered.

"You're here, figure it out," Crash said, checking the healed outline for breaks and spreading the ointment on before dipping the needle and starting to apply the red to the roses he was tattooing on her. "Quit being mean to him, he's crazy about you."

She made a face as the needles pierced her skin. He was doing the blood first, dripping from the thorns of the roses trailing down her side. Hurt like a bitch, and she waited for the endorphins to kick in and ease the pain.

"Hey Rain, what's shakin?" Jesse asked, "Hey Crash."

Crash grunted at Jesse, wiping ink and tilting his head, checking the fat blood drop he had created.

Rain just glared at him.

"Come on babe, don't be that way," Jesse said, grabbing a stool and sitting by her head. "I missed you." He let his eyes roam over her. She had kicked her shoes off and was wearing short, tight cut offs and an untied halter top. God damn she looked good. He could see the bare curve of her breast, and felt himself twitch in his jeans.

"That's looking great Crash," Shannon said from behind her. Three roses, one falling, one fully open and one bud, stems twined seemingly through her skin, thorns dripping blood. "You gonna be able to finish it today?"

"If the brat can take it," Crash said with a grin, earning a dirty look from her.

"I can take as much as you can give old man," she told him.

"Come help me a minute Jesse," Shannon said, heading for the office.

He closed the door, "What the hell did you do to her man? She won't even say hello to you?"

"Fuck if I know!" Jesse said, dropping into a chair. "Everything was fine a month ago. I don't know what I did to piss her off so bad. I called her like twenty times last night and she wouldn't answer and didn't call me back. I know she worked last night, but I was too burnt to go see her." He dropped his head, staring at his fists clenched in his lap. "She hasn't talked to me since we were home last time."

Shannon hesitated, finally telling Jesse, "Julie said she saw her at dancin at the Deuce with Jack Foreman the other night."

Jesse's head came up, pissed off written all over his face. "What? She better not be seeing that asshole. Fuck Shan, what am I gonna to do?"

"Talk to her. Make her listen. Works with Julie." Shannon hated to see his friend so torn up over her.

"I'm afraid she'll laugh at me Shan," Jesse said quietly.

"If she does, it's her loss. You gotta do something before you lose her. Take her out tonight and talk to her."

"Yeah, if she'll go," Jesse stood, smacking Shan on the shoulder. "I'm too old for this shit. I should be married with a houseful of kids by now."

Shannon laughed. "Come on, let's go watch your woman get her ink."

Jesse sat and watched for a while, then he disappeared after a short whispered conversation with Shannon. Rain took a deep breath, relieved.

Three hours later Rain was checking out her new ink in the mirror. "Looks amazing Crash. As always." The roses were a deep purple, the stems green and brown and the blood drops on the thorns looked incredibly realistic. "Thanks man."

"Anytime brat," Crash told her, accepting her money. "I'll get your next one drawn up, you can stop in. I should have it in a couple days."

She nodded, giving him a hug. "I'll do that. See ya later. Bye Shannon, tell Julie to call me about that party thing she's having. I gotta ask off work and I can't remember the day."

"No problem Rain. See ya later," Shannon said from behind the front desk.

Rain walked out into the bright sunshine, hooking her shades over her ears and wishing she had worn a long shirt. Damn sun was burning the fresh tattoo. She headed quickly for her truck. She opened the door and stared. Sitting in the driver's seat was a huge teddy bear, holding a big bouquet of daisies. She had to laugh. The teddy's ears were decorated with multiple earrings and its tongue had a stud through it. She pushed it over, climbing into the cab and looking around for Jesse. It had to be him.

She didn't see him, but when she pulled out and headed for home he pulled out and followed her, his bike roaring in the quiet afternoon. She parked beside the garage she lived over, shutting off the truck and staring at him in the rear view mirror.

Shaking her head, she jumped out, going around and getting her passenger.

"Let me carry it for you," Jesse said.

She shrugged, heading up the outside stairs and opening the door. Jesse followed, sitting the bear on a kitchen chair. She took the flowers, putting them in a pitcher and watering them. She carefully didn't look at him.

"Thanks," she said, sitting the pitcher on the table.

"You're welcome Rain," Jesse said, reaching for her. He pulled her close, bending his head to kiss her. She resisted at first, but the feel of his lips, his tongue seeking entry, it undid her, and she melted into him.

Jesse was almost dizzy with relief. He tangled his hand in her silky blue and purple hair, deepening the kiss, her hot mouth so addictive. He could never get enough.

She finally pulled away, breathing hard. She took his hand, leading him on the familiar path to her small bedroom. She kicked her shoes off, then untied her halter, letting it fall. He reached out, fingers trailing down her tattooed back. She dropped her shorts next, stepping out of them and opening the door.

When she reached the bed she turned, standing proudly in her black thong. He drank in the sight of her, from her parti-colored hair to her black painted toenails.

"Damn babe, you're hotter every time I see you," he said.

She didn't say anything, just reached out, pulling his shirt over his head and letting her fingers trace the tattoos on his shoulders. He trembled at her touch, eyes closing as she moved her fingers lower, undoing his belt and fly. She tugged his jeans off, wrapping her fingers lightly around his erection, stroking him.

He groaned as she knelt, licking the tip, running her tongue down the underside, then dragging her tongue ring up and taking him into her mouth.

"Oh god Rain, yeah, fuck babe, that's so good," he said hoarsely. He watched her head bob as she sucked him. She looked so good on her knees. But he wanted more.

He pulled her up, laying her on the bed and kissing her. Fingers teased her nipples, making her moan softly. His mouth followed, sucking and tugging on the hard peaks. He slipped his hand into her thong, sliding into her. He moved, yanking the thong away and burying his face in her shaved pussy. She cried out, her hands gripping the headboard tightly. He held her hips as he licked and sucked on her wet flesh. He could feel her tensing, and he slid two fingers into her, wanting to feel her cum against his mouth.

"Oh fuck Jesse," she cried, her body clenching around his fingers. He backed off, kissing her thighs as she rode out her pleasure.

Jesse sat up, pulling his fingers out of her and licking them. She put her foot against his chest, pushing him onto his back and crawling up him, straddling his thighs, rubbing her wetness against his hard cock. Her hands stroked his chest, pinching his nipples lightly. He groaned as she scratched her nails down his belly. She took him in her hand, stroking him a few times before lowering herself onto him, sliding down his hard length.

Her eyes were closed as she rode him, her head thrown back, hands braced behind her on his thighs. He reached down, fingering her clit, making her moan and increase her pace. He felt her tighten around him as she came again, his name spilling from her lips.

"I'm gonna cum baby," he grunted, feeling it in every inch of his body.

She pulled away, kneeling quickly between his thighs and taking him deep into her mouth. A cry tore from him as his hips bucked, filling her mouth with his release. When he stopped shaking she sat back, wiping her mouth.

He tried to pull her down against him, but she moved to sit on the side of the bed, reaching for the pack of cigarettes on the nightstand. She lit one and offered it to him. He opened his mouth, and she stuck it between his lips, lighting another for herself.

"I gotta get ready for work," she said, getting up and going into the bathroom.

Jesse dragged hard on the cigarette, hurt spreading through him. They used to cuddle and talk after, but lately she acted so cold. He watched the smoke drift up, wondering what he had done to make her act like this. She was always willing to fuck him, but lately she wouldn't let him take her anywhere, she wouldn't even ride with him.

Rain came out, going to her dresser and pulling on a clean thong. She grabbed socks and a clean work shirt, a black beater with "Deuces' Wild" on the back. She pulled it on with a pair of tight black shorts and sat on the foot of the bed to pull on her socks and cowboy boots. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail and put her makeup on.

She stood, tucking the shirt in and buckling her belt. "I gotta go, lock up when you leave," she said, walking out and leaving Jesse alone. He heard the outside door shut and heard her truck start, the engine sound fading as she left.

2

By midnight he couldn't take it anymore. He and Shannon were sitting in a back booth, and Jesse had been watching her flirt with every man in the bar for the last two hours. He tried to talk to her on her break, but she hid out in the kitchen.

"Well Shan, still think I should try to talk to her?" Jesse asked, crushing out another cigarette. Rain wouldn't even wait on them, sending Tonya with their drinks.

"Julie's on her way, maybe she can figure this out," Shannon told him, draining his beer. He had been drinking steadily since they got there and was pretty much sloshed. Julie was coming to pick him up. Jesse wasn't leaving until Rain did.

Julie showed up a little while later. She stopped by the bar and said something to Rain, then made her way to the table. She kissed her drunk husband and laughed when he put his head on her chest.

"Jesse needs your help babydoll. Rain's mad at him and he don't know why," Shannon slurred. He grinned at Julie and Jesse felt a twinge of jealousy. Rain used to look at him like Julie looked at Shannon.

"She's not mad at you Jesse," Julie told him.

"Then why's she acting like I don't exist? Come on Julie, you gotta tell me," Jesse begged. "It's making me crazy."

Julie bit her lip. "I can't tell you Jesse. Rain has to, and right now I don't know if she can."

"Julie, two months ago we were talking about getting married and starting a family, now she won't even talk to me. I haven't cheated on her, hell, I don't even look at other women. What the fuck did I do?"

"You didn't do anything Jesse. Give her some time, she'll tell you when she works through it." Julie stood, pulling Shannon up. "Come on Shanny, let's get you home. By the way Jesse, Rain might need a ride home. I'm taking her truck." Julie grinned and led her drunk baby out the door.

Jesse smiled for the first time that evening. It was a long walk at night back to Rain's apartment. He moved from the booth to the bar, planning to wait till she got off and taking her somewhere special.

Rain locked the till in the safe and walked out, locking the door behind her. It had been a long night, and she just wanted to go home and take a shower and dream about Jesse. She felt awful about the way she was treating him, but she didn't know what else to do.

She looked around for her truck, but it was gone. Damn Julie! Jesse sat on his bike where her truck had been.

"Need a ride Rain?" he asked.

She sighed, "Yeah, I guess I do."

He kicked over the old Harley, and revved it, letting the engine purr. He patted the back of the seat and she swung her leg over, settling into his back, arms around his waist. She thought of the hours she had spent there, pressed against him as they rode all over North Carolina. He took off, the wind feeling good against her sweaty body. She laid her head against his back. She didn't realize they weren't headed to her place till he stopped.

He had brought her to the lake. Dammit. She slid off the back of the bike, moving away to stand, arms around herself, looking at the moon drenched water. Jesse sat on the bike, watching her walk away again. He cursed, moving to her and wrapping her in his arms. She stiffened, trying to pull away.

"Dammit Rain, what did I do? Why are you being so cold to me?" Jesse asked angrily.

"You didn't do anything Jesse," she said quietly.

"Then what's wrong baby?" he pulled her closer, ignoring her attempts to get away. "I'm not letting go till you tell me what's wrong Rain. You've been weird the last three or four times I've been home. It's driving me nuts and I need to know what the hell is happening."

She went still in his arms, her head bowed and her arms hanging at her sides. "You'll hate me Jesse," she said, tears trickling down her face.

"I could never hate you Rain baby, I love you," Jesse told her, tilting her head back and kissing her gently. As always, the touch of his lips melted her, and her arms lifted to circle his neck. She parted her lips and Jesse groaned, dipping his tongue into her sweet mouth. He kissed her till her breath was coming hard, her chest heaving against his.

"Tell me Rain," he whispered against her mouth.

Rain pulled away slightly. "We went to a party at Matt's, and I got really drunk." She couldn't look at him. "I passed out I guess. When I woke up I was in bed with Jeff. I don't know if anything happened Jesse, but I'm afraid something did."

Jesse felt like someone had kicked him. He looked at his Rain, tears streaming down her face. She looked so scared and so young. He closed his eyes, hating the thought of his friend touching his woman.

"Nothing happened baby, you hear me? Nothing" He made her look at him. "You passed out and Jeff let you sleep it off, that's all."

Rain threw her arms around him, "I'm so sorry Jesse, I love you."

"Nothing to be sorry for baby. Just don't drink so much when I'm not around, ok?"

She pulled his head down, locking their lips together. His hands cupped her ass, lifting her against him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, clinging to him.

"I love you too Rain. It's time we set a date baby. We've been talking about it forever, it's time to do it."

She gave him a radiant smile. "Anytime you want babe."

He kissed her forehead. "Do you remember the first time you brought me here?"

"How could I forget? We had a picnic and went swimming. Then you made love to me for the first time. Right over there under that tree." She smiled, memories filling her.

He carried her to his bike, pulling a blanket out of the saddlebag and taking her to their tree. They spread the blanket and he pulled her down with him.

"I fell in love with you that night Rain. I just want to be with you," he told her, caressing her all over. They kissed, wrapping around each other, bodies straining to touch. Clothes were tossed aside and soon moonlight painted bare skin. She whispered his name as he slid into her, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. They moved as one in the bright moonlight, soft moans and cries drifting across the water.

After, they lay curled together, whispering and laughing together. It didn't take long for the mosquitoes to find them, and they dressed quickly. He kicked over the bike, and she climbed on, burrowing against his back.

Several months later, on a bright, beautiful fall day, Jesse stood and watched as Rain walked towards him in a short white dress and matching veil. He stood in black leather pants and matching vest, his Mohawk freshly dyed red. Shannon stood at his side, dressed similarly, his Mohawk its natural blonde.

Julie stood across from them, her honey brown hair crowned with flowers, ribbons flowing down the back. His Rain's hair was a bright purple, shining in the sun, ribbons braided into it. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

They held hands as the preacher spoke the words, joining them in the eyes of god. He kissed her softly and then dipped her, kissing her deeply as their friends laughed and applauded. He picked her up, bridal style of course, carrying her between the rows of seats in the field beside the lake. She smiled radiantly at him and he felt tears come to his eyes.

"Well Mrs. Neal, you're finally all mine," he said softly.

"Sounds good to me Mr. Neal," she said, pulling his head down and kissing him again. She looked at her left ring finger, admiring the tattooed wedding band Crash had inked there earlier that morning. It matched the one on Jesse's hand. They had traded actual rings too, to be worn after the tattooed ones healed.

After the pictures were taken, the toasts made and the food consumed, they danced barefoot in the soft grass, oblivious to everything but each other. Shannon, Matt and Jeff watched them, sipping on their beers. Matt went off to talk to some old friends, leaving Jeff and Shannon alone.

"Jeff, I gotta know. Jesse doesn't want to, but I have to. Did you and Rain, ahh…"

Jeff just smiled. "Jesse's a lucky man," he said, slapping Shannon's shoulder and walking away.

Shannon turned back, watching Jesse kiss his bride once again. He smiled as his Julie came to him, pulling her close to his side.

Jesse held Rain tight, kissing her softly. He let his hand slip to cover her belly, their own little secret. She had told him only last night that they would be a family sooner than they thought.

Her hand covered his and they shared a smile. He pulled her up, her feet off the ground as he danced her around. He couldn't wait to get her alone and show her how much he loved her. He and Shan and some other friends had taken the last load of their stuff to the new house yesterday evening, and all they had to do was unpack. He and Shan had set up the bedroom and Jesse and his new bride would spend their first married night in their new home. He wanted to take her home and carry her over the threshold and begin their new life together.

And they danced as the band played on.


End file.
